


[Podfic] The Strange Visitors

by attolia



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Well, since you ask me for a tale about strange visitors from another world, I did have an experience once the relation of which I believe you will find diverting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] The Strange Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strange Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824124) by [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp). 



Download MP3 from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Oi2lorLaqGd61J4ORVtOZHp9I1DU1rqM/view?usp=sharing) or stream below. Length: 7:54


End file.
